Black Adam
History Origin In ancient times, Teth-Adam was the kind, young prince of Kahndaq. The wizard Shazam decided he would be the heir to his power. However, Shazam's daughter, Blaze, made a deal with the god Set to turn Adam into a servant of the Egypt. When Adam spoke the words, "Shazam," he received the powers of Egyptian gods: the Stamina of Shu, Swiftness of Heru, Strength of Amon, the Wisdom of Zehuti, the Power of Aton, and the Courage of Mehen. As Mighty Adam, he served Egypt well but was constantly away from his loving family. He faced unimaginable horrors, including a giant octopus monster and mummies. The mad priest Ahk-ton took advantage of his absence used the Orb of Ra to attack Kahndaq without mercy. With his kingdom in ruin, Mighty Adam continued to work of Egypt and later served alongside Nabu. He later captured Ahk-ton and overthrew Kahndaq as its new ruler, Teth Adam the Thunder King. Shazam was troubled by Adam's actions and realized the power corrupted his pure soul. Unable to beat him, Shazam banished Adam to a distant planet for all time and referred to him as Black Adam. Adam's rise and fall were recorded on a set of Egyptian hieroglyphics. 5000 years later, Black Adam was hit by transformative lightning sent by Dr. Sivana. He returned to Earth and searched Fawcett City for Shazam. He found Dr. Sivana, instead, who proposed a plan to defeat both Shazam and his new champion, Captain Marvel. Despite his disgust with the thought, Black Adam was to terrorize Fawcett City, distract Marvel long enough for Sivana to implant a tracer on him, and then feign defeat and run away. Sivana, his children, and Black Adam then followed Billy Batson and Batman to a mysterious cave. Sivana then instructed Adam to use his super strength to move Shazam's throne to reveal the portal to the Rock of Eternity. No longer in need of Black Adam, Sivana unleashed a bottle of transformative lightning onto Black Adam. Since he was never in his normal form for so long, Black Adam reverted into a corpse. However, once Sivana was defeated, Adam was able to transform again and left the Rock. Powers and Abilities * Teth Adam uses the magic word SHAZAM to transform into Black Adam and every letter of the word stands for a different power or ability. **'S' for the Stamina of Shu: Grants Black Adam superhuman stamina, makes him self-sustaining, and gives him an incredible healing factor. ** H''' for the Speed of Heru: Grants Black Adam the ability to fly, superhuman speed, superhuman agility, and superhuman reflexes all at supersonic speeds. **'''A for the Strength of Amon: Grants Black Adam incredible superhuman strength that is comparable to the strength possessed by Superman . **'Z' for the Wisdom of Zehuti: Grants Black Adam enhanced intellect that allows him to come up with solutions to incredibly long and complicated problems and solutions. He is also able to innately speak any language, and can hypnotize another person with just his voice, though the latter power was used rarely. **'A' for the Power of Aton: Grants Black Adam incredible resistance to magic, allows him to heal himself after he has suffered severe damage, and transforms him from his 5000 year old form into his Black Adam form. He can also dodge the lightning bolt and use it as a weapon. **'M' for the Courage of Mehen: Grants Black Adam vast physical resistance to damage, making him virtually invulnerable. It also grants him incredible inner strength, that allows him to resist mental assaults and manipulation, and to have the courage to face anything. Appearances * The Power of Shazam! Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Immortals